With the proliferation of mobile devices, the need for servers that can process application programming interface (API) requests from the mobile devices has never been greater. There is also a need for robust frameworks that allow developers create programs for processing such API requests on clients and on the server. Ideally, this framework would make the processing of such requests on a client or on a server seamless.